Pools of assets having multiple investors domiciled in different tax jurisdictions may participate in securities lending. However, the tax consequences of such lending requires calculating a blended tax rate according to the multiple tax jurisdictions. The prior art does not provide an effective technique whereby an individual investor in a collective pool of assets may participate in securities lending while maintaining an individualized tax treatment of the income resulting from such lending.